Christmas Evesdropping
by Elephant66
Summary: Ron is bored over Christmas break so he decides to pull Harry into a bit of eavesdropping.


**Christmas Eavesdropping**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! Basically in this story Ron was bored so he pulled Harry along to do some eavesdropping. By the way this story takes place in their third year during Christmas. By the way the Harry Potter series belong to great JK Rowling. I take no credit for her characters. I am just someone who likes Harry Potter and writing. Also this story is for the Houses Competition forum. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

(This section is for the Houses Competition forum)

House: Hufflepuff

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Eavesdropping

Word count: 724 words

Now on to the story!

* * *

"Hey Harry." A redheaded boy who stared blankly at the burning fireplace said. "Yeah?" Harry responded, moving his eyes from the window to the redheaded boy, Ron."I'm bored," Ron responded with a long yawn. "Honestly Ron maybe do some studying or read or take care of that stupid rat of yours!" Hermione, a bushy-haired girl, looked up from her book. She gave Ron a glare and an annoyed sigh. "Well, why don't you make sure your monstrous cat doesn't eat my rat!" Ron snapped back. "Guys can you just drop it, come on Ron, let's walk around the castle." Harry said, annoyed, and crossed his arms. "Fine, let's get out of here." Ron gave one last glare towards Hermione and Hermione returned it before leaving.

The two climbed out of the common room, leaving Hermione alone to read. Ron and Harry aimlessly walked around the castle in silence. Time seemed to go as slow as a sloth. They passed the staff room and Ron stopped in his tracks and a mischevious smile appeared on his face. "Harry!" Ron said with a loud whisper. Harry stopped and turned on his heels to face Ron, "what?"

"Let's eavesdrop on the teachers." Harry scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "what?" Ron smiled sheepishly and repeated, "let's eavesdrop on the teachers." Ron gestured towards the teacher's staff room. "I'm not sure about-" Ron cut Harry off "come on we have nothing better to do." Ron said in a pleading voice. Harry sighed, "fine. Hermione would not approve of this."

"Anyways, luckily I brought my invisibility cloak. Come on I hear footsteps. Get under the cloak." Harry lifted the invisibility cloak over their heads and followed after Professor Sprout who just came around the corner and into the staff room. Together they followed the squat, little witch into the teacher's lounge. Under the invisibility cloak they entered the long, panelled room. The staff room had been heavily spruced up with Christmas decorations, decorated with loads of Christmas colours, two Christmas trees, a feast on a circular table, and many other Christmas decorations. All the professors were in the staff room. Not wearing robes but what seemed like sweaters."What are they wearing?" Ron said in a low whisper. "Lower your voice, we don't want them to hear us." "It doesn't matter that can't hear us over the noise they are making!" Ron said in a loud whisper, "anyways what are they wearing?"

"I think they are ugly Christmas sweater."

"Those sweaters are worse than my mum's and that's saying a lot!"

Their eyes dashed around the adorned room, not sure where to look, but one thing caught their eyes. A famous Christmas song played in the background with Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape singing along! "Is that Mcgonagall and Snape singing?!" Ron said, his face wide with shock. "Err...I think so." Harry replied. "Bloody hell they aren't that bad!" The two quietly shared laugh.

Dancing along to Mcgonagall's and Snape's singing were Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Soon Ron and Harry's laugh grew louder and louder. Flitwick and Sprout were dancing sloppily and tripping over each other's feet. Soon enough Harry and Ron's laughter were booming and were loud enough for the whole room to hear. Which caused the room to drop into a silence. Professor Mcgonagall slowly turned around towards the sound of Ron and Harry's laughing.

Mcgonagall reached out and her hand grasped around the silky fabric of the invisibility cloak. And Harry and Ron suddenly froze as if they were ice sculptures. Mcgonagall pulled the invisibility cloak to reveal Harry and Ron. Ron gave a tiny scream which set everything to chaos. Harry yanked the invisibility cloak from Mcgonagall's hand and grabbed Ron. Harry pulled Ron out of the room and together they raced back to the common room.

They ran up the stairs, past the portraits. Some of the portraits chased along with Ron and Harry. Together they ran up to the Fat Lady. Harry mumbled the password. The two stumbled into the common room and when they entered they collapsed onto the couch of the common room. Which caused Hermione, who still had her face in a book, too look up from her book with a confused look.

"What have you been doing? Where have you guys been?"

"D-did you know Snape could sing?"

"What?!"

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! This story was out of usual type of writing so do tell me how you think I did. Constructive criticism is always welcome! No flame please. Thank you! I don't believe this is my greatest pieces of writing and it was sort of rushed but anyways I hope you enjoyed reading it! Lastly have a nice day!

-Elephant66


End file.
